


Portait

by SkarpetkaMroku



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Painting, and after marriage Alistair started to return the favour, i love to think warden used to tease innocent Alistair back in the beggining of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarpetkaMroku/pseuds/SkarpetkaMroku
Summary: -No, no, we can't hang… this in throne room! It's… it's… People should see two powerful ruler when they enter throne room, not… not.. two dorks in love!





	

**Author's Note:**

> You must know that english isn't my native language so there sure must be lots of mistakes in fic. I appreciate pointing out them to me so i can change it. Thank you, have a nice day :)

-That's terrifying.

-...Magnificient.

Both Quenn and King of Ferelden looked at each other with mild confusion and Loras Verani had to put hand on his lips to hide smile.

Half a year ago when he suddenly got a letter saying that nobody else but Queen of Ferelden, wants to order a portrait of her and her husband, he didn't hesitate and immediately caught carriage to Denerin.

Famous Hero of Ferelden turned out to be one kind of woman. First he saw her brown eyes full of steal, on face seeming to twist in eternal frown, circled by golden brown hair in perfectly straight short bob and then the fact that she marched to him. Marched like actual soldier, armed with sword and covered in armor, not a dress like any other Queen, he had a honor to meet. Well of course it wasn't full steal plate armor, rather light leather with additional gold ornaments, showing status and wealth, but still he heard one of her counselors, it seemed, arguing that she shouldn't pose in armor to portrait. He stilled with wide eyes when queen placed one hand on tilt of her sword and snarled that she couldn't care less about what she should or shouldn't do, simply dismissing him. Queen of steal, he thought.

Her face twisted in disgust every time he proposed something and after a week he was almost sure there was no way to please her. When on eight day she demanded private meeting with him, without any adviser, his assistants or crowd, that loved to watch him struggling, he was pretty sure he was about to literally lose his head. Instead, to his complete shock, they engaged in calm conversation. She dismissed his every idea, like always, calm and polite, but this time added that she don't want to be painted like other people are. She didn't want light colored dresses and fake sugar smiles, tones of jewelery and faces showing nothing more than beauty.

“I never will be delicate and subtle queen, but I know Ferelden don't need one.” She said putting her hands on desk, and now up close he could see that they were covered in scars, small and big, burn marks and calluses.

She asked him not how he should paint her, but how he wanted to paint her. It took him off guard and he was silent for a while thinking. And when he let his imagination sprout she put her chin on folded hands and listened to him carefully.

 _She has something in her that makes you feel safe_ , he thought, that steal that frighten you at first, is a calm shelter after you get to know her.

She said to him to paint them like he wanted to paint them not like others thought he should paint them. And he was more than ecstatic to do so.

Now that he knew her better, he knew his first ideas were truly idiotic. He wanted to show the real her, not imitation of Orlais gentlewoman everybody craved to see.

He wanted to paint her with bloody and bruised knuckles clenched on tilt of sword, to show that she was a warrior, to show battles she won for her country, to show battles she lost, that have not wrecked her, but made her stronger. He wanted to paint Warden herb on her armor to remind people that she had courage to make decisions that were hard, that she was not afraid to made a sacrifices. He wanted to paint steal in her eyes to show how powerful she was, that she would never yield to anybody. And he wanted to paint king that suited her. King that is opposite of her and how that made them only stronger together. King with soft smile that show his kindness and eyes full of hope, softening her steal. He wanted to paint griffon to show his King's pride, to show that he remember who he was in first place. He wanted to paint his fingers on shield to show his desire to protect. He wanted to paint his second hand of her shoulder to show their union, show the way they are strong together fighting and protecting, fighting to protect, not because of duty, but because of love.

They agreed to this idea and she posed sitting on chair in her ornamented, leather armor. Her face, calm but strong, her eyes cold but confident. Only jewelry she wore were crown on her head and her wedding ring visible on her hand, leaning on sword in front of chair. They both decided that when king come back from his business he would pose standing behind her, tall and powerful, keeping one of his hands on her shoulder and one on shield with Cousland herb on it, only one thing she insisted to be on painting.

When finally her husband returned he caught them halfway done with sketches. She was really thankful model, able not to move for long time, silent and patient. He was so busy with his work he didn't even register moment when king entered the room, but she sure did. Her head spined to the entrance and this move was so sudden that he jumped in his seat. Loras blinked shocked and let his eyes open wide when he saw change on her face, when she saw her husband. Truth to be told her expression didn't even alter, but there was something warm and soft in her eyes when their gaze linked and Verani couldn't help his smile. Of course he heard that their marriage was out of love, but it was also hard to believe when it was so convenient. Entirely another thing was to see it, as she started to gleam with happiness only when he entered the room.

He was relieved to finally have both of models but decided first to end her sketches before he add another figure, so he ensured king he didn't have to spend with them every minute of posing. In answer King Alistair laughed and told him he wouldn't miss chance to bother his wife knowing that she had to stay perfectly still and couldn't hit him in return. He was speechless when king told him that and left humming, sure that was just joke, but truth to his words next day king showed up with sly grin of his face and made being serious really hard, poking his wife with fingers, sitting in front of her making silly faces and trying to tickle her.

Loras keep his sketchbook as high as possible to hide his wide grin, looking as queen eyebrows twitch in irritation but she still stayed motionless, professional to the core.

He was almost sure that it was impossible to stir her posture, when suddenly he raised once his head from drawing and saw scene that stick so much in his memory he spend every night, every free moment to sketch it, not letting image leave his mind.

What he wasn't expecting was that King, looking through his sketches would find this particular drawning, and not particularly that he will told him to paint this, yes definitely this.

And so half year later Queen with utter horror and King with broad grin were watching enormous portrait of them. Like on sketches queen was sitting on chair her hand leaning on sword, with king standing beside her, bend so that he could catch her face in his hands and press kiss to her cheek with happy grin on his lips. Face of his wife was twisted in mild irritation but her cheeks were bright red and corners of her lips were slightly turning up, making her look like she really wanted to be mad but just couldn't.

-Perfect. - announced Alistair crossing his arms on his chest smiling. - Let's hang this in throne room.

-Alistair, no. - said Queen sharply turning to him with her cheeks red of embarrassment.

-Alistair, yes. - said King smiling even wider.

-No, no, we can't hang… this in throne room! It's… it's… People should see two powerful ruler when they enter throne room, not… not.. two dorks in love! - she ended gesticulating quickly with impatient growl.

-Did you just call yourself dork? - he said laughing silently.

-Alistair… - she growled twisting her hands in fists.

-And you said you are in love with me! - Loras cough into fist trying to cover laugh when King covered his face with hands, pretending to blush. - Babe it's embarrassing.

-Alistair we are married. - she reminded him sighing with defeated smile.

-Stiiiil. - he said catching her face in his hands and covering her face with butterfly like kisses. - Please, please, please.

Queen melted in his arms, closing her eyes, before she suddenly snap his hands away, snarling.

-No! I won't let anybody see this painting! And… And… And if you try to hang this i will let dog eat all your boots, remember my words. - She said red from hair to neck, turning on her heels and leaving room with angry huff.

King laughed silently at her, when Loras decided to approach him.

-My lord? I was thinking, when are you going to tell her about second painting? - he said thinking about another large portrait safely keep in his study, showing her and him exactly the way they planed.

-Never, truth to be told. What i am going to do is made a big party, to show everybody my new portrait and not tell her about it and then watch as she panic, thinking we are going to hang this beauty. - He said smiling and gently tracing with fingertips her flushed face on painting.

Loras chuckled silently.

-That's truly evil, my lord.

-What can i say, she is just too adorable when she panic. - said King, shrugging his shoulders. -And this… And this is going to hang in our bedroom.


End file.
